Frozen Prophecy
by Seigetsu Ren
Summary: She is a huntress and she is her prey. It is her duty to slay her, but she can't bring down her blade. (Elsanna, supernatural military AU)


_There was a prophecy_

Drip. Drip Drip. Splash._  
_She waded through knee-deep waters dark as ink.  
In the unlit tunnel, only the blue lamp in her left hand glowed.  
She left her right empty aside from occasionally fidgeting with the silver hilt of a weapon strapped to her belt.  
Up ahead was a split in her path, both choices equally foreign to her.  
She stopped, raised the lamp up so its blue glow spilt onto the gleaming metallic walls covered with splotches of rust and mold, then spoke as though to the air:

"Hans, which way?"

"Right. Probably."

"Darn it. Can't you be sure for once?"

"Sorry, my Princess. this is the best I can do. The magic isn't resonating very strongly."

She rubbed her forehead in exasperation, sighing to her fate. Without further ado, she turned to face the darkness to her right and followed it into the unknown.

_The prophecy told of the end of the world  
many, many years after it was made_

She skid to a stop, just in time to avoid death.  
A brief glimmer of something sharp, then a sting to the bridge of her nose.

"God damn it, Hans, you're actually right this time!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is a compliment. Couldn't have worded it any better...whoa!"

The second blow came, making her stumble back. The water was hindering her movements, sediment on the tunnel's bottom providing extra drag.  
She evaded clean this time though, but the first cut was still bleeding; she could taste copper on her lips. To a cursed creature, this delicious smell far exceeded the stench of wastewater; she was now not only detectable, but locked on as prey.

_The beings of darkness would rise from hell  
Their Lady reborn, Earth would freeze_

"Since you love me so much, it's only right for me to reciprocate!" she yelled, throwing the lamp at her enemy. The magic light blinded it for a second before crashing to the ground and rolling to its side.

"Anna, don't throw the lamp! It's expensive!"

"Less expensive than my life, I'd like to think!" She rebutted the voice, using the brief pause in her duel to pull out her sword.

Blade, hilt and guard, all of icy silver.  
She drew an arc with it, tracing a crescent moon.

_The Brave of the Southern Isles will finally fall  
Arendelle, the Kingdom of Old, will rise again_

She was not an elegant fighter, that much she would admit.  
Braids of strawberry blonde swaying madly with her parries, sword flashing wildly to intercept incoming blows.  
Sparks flew upon impact. She clenched her teeth to bear the force. Closing her eyes, she tried to rein in her senses, see the enemy with her soul.  
With the previous slashes, she had already mapped out the creature's rough dimensions.  
Now applying her power...

The massive spider hovered before her, head an inch away, poison-slicked fangs about to engulf her whole.

"I can see ya..." she merely noted with a smirk, ducked when the spider tried to swallow her, hopped with all fours and launched herself forward. The first pair of appendages fell; she dodged side to side. The next pair jabbed from left and right; she jumped, landed, rolled. From the water she rose, splashes flying. Like a jet of liquid, her sword followed her up, a fluid slash gleaming, cleaving right through the monster's body.

**ROAAAaaarRRR**

It vaporized above her in a silver mist. The soaked maiden stood, brushing her hair back, emeralds opened to the sight.

"Okay, this is gross."

"It was a job well-done though, my Princess."

"Yeah, because you weren't the one to fight a spider in the sewer."

"My apologies, Princess. I do believe even when soaked from head to toe with wastewater, you are most beautiful. The banana peel above your right ear suits you wonderfully."

"Shut the hell up and get me out of here!"

_The world now her frozen domain  
The Snow Queen, on her throne, will rule it all_

* * *

**A Frozen Prophecy**

Chapter One

* * *

Gun. Check.  
Bullets. Check.  
Boots. Check. They were even polished (but the bottom still stank of sewer grime)  
Gloves. Pick. Survival wire. Check. Check. Check.  
Sword. Ugh, this one was hard to conceal in public, but here at base she could wear it openly. Still, it was a rare specimen even amongst magic weapons. People thought it was silver, but it really was carved from a block of never-melting ice. So sharp even diamond could not sheathe it, it was held at the guard by an equally magical cloth, blue-green in colour, near transparent in clarity - it was like a slice of the frozen Arctic, holding an iceberg in its palms.

Anna stood at the mirror, checking her gear one last time. Today was the inspection, and the sergeant was known to be an asshole. Better be in her tip-top condition, else they send her on another mission of torture.

Like that trip to the sewer. Now what kind of bad taste did the Spellcasters have to put one of their creations in the sewer, god damn it? The incy wincy spider went up the water spout, not the sewer!

"Anna, are you ready?"

The voice at her door awoke her from her musings. In panic, she grabbed the last item on her table. Perfume. God, she would need lots of it before going to see her prince...or rather, working partner. The way he kept calling her princess was really getting on her mind.

A good twenty sprays of perfume later, she finally opened the door for the young man of gelled-back auburn hair and shining lime-green eyes.

"You are most beautiful today, as always, my Princess."

"Thanks, Hans."

"But that smell, though most delectable, is a little overwhelming."

"What smell? Do I still smell like the sewer?"

"Oh no, I mean this," he pointed at the near-empty perfume bottle on the counter, "How much of it did you use?"

She grabbed the bottle and made a perfect toss for the trash can, "Not that much, okay? Let's just go!"

"Alright, my Princess," he stepped aside for her to pass, "Wait, your lamp?"

"Oh God, you're right. My lamp!"

"Boots, Anna, you haven't removed your boots."

She didn't seem to care, dragging her dirty boots across the carpet to retrieve the lamp on her coffee table. Though called a lamp, one wouldn't guess what it was with its doors closed. It was shaped like a black thermos, suspended from a thin steel chain. When the doors were slid open, the blue fluorescent tube within would be revealed. But aside the queer design, it still looked nothing more than a flashlight. It was a secret only a huntress and her partner would know.

"Got it. You brought yours?"

"Yes, my Princess, of course. I think of the bond between us, night and day."

Yes, it was their bond, a fragment of the huntress' soul, split between two identical lamps, one belonging to herself, another held by her partner. It allowed the partner to detect and analyze magical presence from the lamp's eyes so he could warn her of any dangers ahead. It also enabled the only spell a partner was taught to cast - teleportation. If need be, the partner could teleport the huntress back to his side. In essence, this was a lifeline for the huntress, a lifeline relying on the trust for her partner.

Walking down the hall of the military base, Anna saluted to each of the officers she met. Careful now. Careful. Tip-top condition so the next assignment would be for the Carribeans. Oh, that would be nice...maybe use the chance to hold her wedding, and spend the honeymoon there with Hans...kyah!

"Anna? Anna."

"Yes!" She nearly yelped, finding herself already at the end of the hall, now facing the wide yard in front of the base. Many of the soldiers were already lined in rank and file; it was now their time to separate and join their respective platoons.

"Are you okay today? You just saluted a new recruit," Hans said. New recruit? Oh God, what was she doing?

"I'm fine, Hans. I will join you later, after the inspection."

She slipped into the newly-formed sizing line, finding herself somewhere in the middle. Not too tall, not too big, just right for a huntress. She was clumsy at her feet (sometimes, not always), but deft with her sword. More importantly, she honed the gift blessed from her first encounter with magic - the gift to see "them".

"Right turn. Step one, two..."

The sizing line turned and split into the final formation amidst drumrolls and marching footsteps. Anna nervously filed along, trying her best to keep pace. Left, right, left, right. Damn, the huntress in front of her was raising her right foot next! Okay, right, right, left...no! It was right again! God, when would this end!? Finally they were standing at attention, and the asshole sergeant was already glaring at her.

Easy now. Easy. Breathe in. Breathe out. It would be okay so long as the General didn't single her out.

The national anthem of the Northern Lands sounded, officers saluted the War Council of the Southern Isles Military Base; heading the parade of twelve was the eldest of the brothers - the General himself.  
In his glorious white uniform coat and navy trousers, emblazed with medals and honours, he was handsome despite his age. After the anthem ended, he stood straight at the podium, commanding their attention with his mighty presence.

"Brave soldiers of the Southern Isles Military Base, the elite of the Northern Lands Armed Forces!  
Thank you all for attending our annual inspection. It is with pleasure I may meet with you once again.  
It has been a strong year for our forces, one filled with challenges, but one well-embraced. I know it is hard to work without recognition, but such is the way we follow as a secret unit. Rest-assured that though unknowing, the public are blessed by your actions, and many lives are saved by your kind sacrifice. I, the Head of this Council, represent our nation to express our tremendous pride in each and every one of you.  
You are blessed with a gift most beautiful yet dangerous. Touched by magic, you gave up your common lives to join us here in defending your fellow citizens from dreadful fates. You wield the good of this power, our women using it to see, to hunt the enemy, and our men using it as a connection with the huntresses, protecting their backs in all missions. Both jobs are most gallant, and all of you are deserving of our nation's applause."

The General paused to clap, joined by the rest of the council, the officers, then the common soldiers in their lines. Music rang once again as the General stepped down to join the rank and file, in his place an officer stepped up. In a proud voice he announced, "And may we welcome the General with our best. Let the inspection begin! Open file, step one, two!"

Cleanly coordinated steps resonnated from the ground as the files opened for the General to move along them...well, save for a single pair of feet now trying its best to edge to the right position after stepping in the wrong direction upon the command. Anna's face was glowing a mad red. How embarrassing! And she was even in the first line!

"Private?"

Oh God, the General was already here, and she was still half a step from the others, "Yessir!"

"Good day to you, Private."

"Yessir!"

"What is your name? How long have you been with the forces?"

"It is Anna, Sir! Joined since I was six, Sir!"

"That is very early contact with the magic. I am sure it courses strongly in your veins."

"My thanks for your compliment, Sir!"

"And the sword on your belt. I have not seen anything like it. Is it silver?"

"Ice, Sir! Carved from magic, Sir!"

"It is a truly magnificent blade, most suiting against the Cursed and the Spellcasters, Denizens of the Cold. May you show the Snow Queen that even ice can be wielded by a warm hand, even if we freeze as per the prophecy, your hands would unthaw our world."

"Yessir! Thank you, Sir!"

The General marched off to continue the inspection, but just as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief, the less-than-impressed sergeant came up and hissed in her ear.

"You will see me in my office after the inspection, Private."

Damn it! "Yessir..."

* * *

The inspection was quick and efficient, it ended before noon. Already hungry as she was, Anna pondered whether she should first join Hans for lunch before going to receive her punishment. As tempting as it sounded, she decided it might be best to see the sergeant first - if she were late, perhaps the next assignment wouldn't just be to the sewer, but to a freezing sewer in Antarctica.

What she didn't expect was the familiar figure of her boyfriend...partner...waiting outside the sergeant's office door, "Oh, Hans, you're here too!"

"The General asked me to come. He is also waiting inside. Shall we?"

"The General!? Oh God...let's hope this isn't something bad."

They pushed the old wooden door open with a horrible screech. Anna nearly shuddered, but the General and Sergeant inside were seemingly unaffected. The man in white nodded to her entrance, gestured for her to sit.

"Sir!" The two of them saluted before sitting down upon the chairs.

"No need to be formal," the General replied, "Anna, we meet again. And Hans, thank you for attending."

"Our pleasure, Sir."

"Let me cut this short and move straight into the topic. I have heard from our sergeant here of your past and your experience. Anna, I think you are most suitable for this upcoming mission of ours."

The General handed her a file as the Sergeant remained sternly silent, "This is a mission to be handled with utmost confidentiality. You may not share any of the details even amongst the others of this base."

"Yessir," she answered, flipping the file open. The trademark design of a household name appeared on the first page, making her eyes widen, "Elizabeth's Diamonds?"

"A Gift of Forever, for your one and only," Hans whispered the slogan by her ear. She almost wanted to giggle, if not for the Sergeant's loud, fake cough.

"Yes, the mission would be to investigate this multi-billion private corporation that started out as a diamond-mining operation in the Far North. Their current operations include the mining of other precious minerals, metals, and natural gas resources in the region. It is estimated that they hold 30% of the market share in the entire mining industry.

More importantly, our intelligence indicates that they may be harbouring the Spellcasters in their enormous ranks of employees. As a private company, their profits are not fully transparent - it is thought that a portion may be redirected through multiple channels to ultimately invest in operations to harvest life essence..."

"...to revive the Snow Queen," Hans ended for the General. He nodded.

"Anna, your past records are stunning. You also seem to have a natural talent for connecting with others. It would make you most suitable for an undercover operation. Your strong bond with your partner, Hans, would also come as necessary in this dangerous and delicate mission. We would be relying on both of your expertise for this project."

"Yessir!"

* * *

Well, at least this was better than the sewer again.  
But having barely rested since her last mission, now trekking the icy domain outside Elizabeth's Diamonds' Headquarters, Anna was not exactly happy about her predicament.

"How are you faring in the cold, Anna?" the reassuring voice sounded from her lamp. She cringed her eyebrows.

"Not exactly good? Seriously, how do you think this is going to help me get into their HQ? I'm dressed like some wilderness ranger, carrying a sword! This is no undercover...I'm totally just demon-hunting as usual!"

"We need to gather more information before we put you in. Besides, it is our first priority to stop the murders in the region. The innocents..."

"The innocents, of course. Not that I have any complaint against protecting them. I love them, Hans, but I don't know if this would really help..."

"Shhh...I'm picking up something" the whisper came from her lamp. She was silenced at once, waiting for further directions, "See the shadow in the corner? Might be one of them."

"The Cursed. I think I can sense it."

She stepped down slowly, carefully across the snow, attempting to be as quiet as possible as she crept closer to the corner. Her hand was already on her sword, ready to strike.

**KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

She nearly stumbled from the unexpected screech deafening her ears. The monster saw her, but she had yet to see it, and its shadow pounded upon her fallen body.

"Anna!" Hans screamed from the lamp. She ignored him.

"Don't teleport me yet! I can do this!"

She rolled to her side as something vaguely seen pounded down where she was last second. Snow sprayed to her face, blinding her. She ignored it and continued rolling, away from one strike after another after another. Using the momentum she had built, she pushed herself up with one hand, somersaulted, and landed a short distance away.

Her blade singed in freedom, its blue ribbon whipping the wind as she swung it at the enemy. The force of impact was heavy - it nearly knocked the sword out of her hand. This creature was far stronger than any she had previously encountered; a single-handed slash did nothing to its tough armour. She had no choice...

"Don't throw the lamp again! Anna!"

The light extinguished as the doors of the lamp closed upon collision with the ground. Now they were even, the enemy and she were equally blind. She calmed her ragged breathing, hoping to mask the sound in the Arctic flurry. Both hands gripping her hilt, she moved testingly forward, snow crunching beneath her feet.

See with her Sixth Sense, her gift, her trust.  
The magic poured in her veins, lighting up the night.

Towering mere steps away was a bear with legs easily a story high, its wispy fur flying off into the frigid night while its eyes of polished flint trained a predatory gaze on her. She stilled herself, waiting, but it didn't cease aggression, pounding the next moment. She barely jumped away from its forepaw, skidding across the snow. Regaining firm footing, she turned her steps to fast skips that carried her forward and up the alley wall. Defying gravity, now reaching five feet, she launched off icy brick to flip onto its back.

Plunge...Her...Blade!

But in that last second the creature thrashed, violently flinging her off its back to sending her smashing into the building. Her breath was out, body weak - she was slumped in a trembling mess when it came upon her, lusting after the fresh blood now pouring down her forehead.

The lamp...if only she could reach...the lamp.

_Sleep with this arrow in your heart  
Return your essence to our Queen_

A foreign mantra singing from a low howl pierced through the barrens, blue light not unlike her lamp kindling in a newcomer's hand. The giant man drew it back into an arrow, now knotched onto a bow the shape of half a snowflake. It flew true for the heart of the beast, and silver blasted from the lethal wound, illuminating the night.

It was only a brief second though. The stranger dissolved his bow, his hand becoming a vacuum that sucked up the last remaining essence from the creature instead.

"Spell...caster..." she muttered. The man turned, glared into her eyes with paralyzing killer's intent and pressed cold metal to her throat. She closed her eyes to the warmth of fresh blood dripping, resigning. This must be fate. Her end.

"That is enough, Marshal. She is not the enemy. Let her go."

Was this a dream?

Was this really reality?

The screaming from the lamp faded. The dark-clad Spellcaster no more. The only light left in the night was the full moon above her, washing its silver glow over the woman now standing by her side.

Platinum locks cascaded down flesh white as snow. The woman's frigid blue orbs narrowed to a gaze full of fondness.

"I knew we would meet again, Anna."


End file.
